


Bienvenido

by Katrinna_Le_Fay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinna_Le_Fay/pseuds/Katrinna_Le_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Lo habrá extrañado?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenido

TITULO: Bienvenido  
Película: Skyfall (007, Daniel Craig Movies)  
PAIRINGS: James Bond/Q (00Q)  
DISCLAIMER: Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)  
Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.  
PALABRAS: 480 aprox. (Por lo que puede afirmarse como Drabble)   
FEEDBACK:katrina_le_fay@hotmail.com katrina.le.fay@gmail.com   
**Pueden buscarme también en AO3, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr y más**

“Para todos ustedes quienes a pesar del tiempo y el espacio no me han olvidado. Esto es algo que jamás les podré pagar. Gracias por apoyarme, por ustedes es que su majestad y yo nos aferramos a la vida ^^”

OoOoOo

Siete meses sin saber de él  
Siete malditos meses de angustia y desesperación  
Ni el chip implantado en la muela derecha de todos los agentes, ni el pequeño rastreador realizado especialmente para él habían funcionado. Simplemente de un momento a otro el punto rojo que indicaba su ubicación había desaparecido y ni el cielo, el infierno ni la tierra le habían dicho en dónde estaba.  
Por segunda vez se había realizado una esquela, un funeral con caja vacía y recolección de escasos bienes personales en una de las bodegas de la sede.  
En esos momentos estaban buscando un reemplazo apropiado y aunque todos sabían que jamás sería lo mismo, debían hacerlo no por situaciones sentimentales sino por el bien de Inglaterra y Su Reina.  
Todos los días desde siete meses atrás eran los mismos, sin embargo esa mañana al llegar a la sede tomó las escaleras de dos en dos, olvidándose por completo de su tableta que dejó abandonada en el piso cuatro, dedicándose a correr prácticamente hacia la rama Q, donde el alboroto era aún más que el usual.  
Con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho se hizo espacio entre los empleados y su algarabía.  
-Hey, Q.-Murmuró el que había resucitado nuevamente.  
Más de un sentimiento lo inundó en ese preciso instante y aunque dobló ambas manos en puño, esperando varios de los presentes lo peor, simplemente se decidió solo por esa vez, a realizar lo que su corazón le dictaba.  
Avanzó decididamente hacia 007 cuya sonrisa decayó un milímetro y al situarse frente a él, Q simplemente lo besó.  
El murmullo de la sede se desvaneció, al menos para ellos pues cada uno estaba inmerso en el otro, degustando, recordando sabores, aromas, sensaciones que habían estado a flor de piel a pesar de lo que se había aparentando.  
Lenguas degustándose, olores succionados con los cinco sentidos, manos acariciando la piel tan añorada y amada.  
No importó el poco oxígeno en los pulmones, ni los murmullos que aumentaban en emoción. Solo importaban ambos que después de siete añorados meses, volvían a encontrarse.  
Al final y cuando no pudieron más, separaron los labios, juntaron las frentes, respiraron agitadamente y sonrieron llenos de saliva y emotividad mutua.  
-Es bueno saber que me extrañaste, cariño.-Murmuró Bond, lamiendo descaradamente los labios de quien abrió los ojos, miró los azules coquetos y pícaros que tanto había extrañado y después simplemente le propinó un puñetazo en ese rostro que amaba pero que lo exaltaba como nadie más en la vida.  
-Idiota.-Indicó el intendente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, girando y regresando sobre sus pasos para recuperar sus pertenencias olvidadas.  
Por un momento toda la rama Q quedó en silencio y mientras el agente tomaba su rostro y se quejaba un poco por el golpe, sonrió.  
-Aun me ama.  
Sí, pero tendría que recompensar su desaparición con creces.

FIN

Vale decir que este es el 100 y como me encanta este par (en serio, he llegado a amarlos muchísimo) lo celebro con ellos.  
¿Comentarios?  
Los agradecería muchísimo ^^

Katrinna Le Fay  
Agosto 2013


End file.
